Bunkers
Bunkers (also known as Los Santos Airbase Bunkers, according to the sign) are purchasable properties in Grand Theft Auto Online added in the GTA Online: Gunrunning update. Judging by the signs seen on the entrances, it is implied to be former military facilities. Description Bunkers are huge underground facilities introduced with Covert Ops. They may be customized with several additions, similar to Motorcycle Clubhouses and CEO Offices. There are 11 bunkers available to purchase from Maze Bank Foreclosures after receiving an introductory phone call from Agent 14. During the introduction to the bunker after purchase, Agent 14 implies that the gunrunning operation was being run by his government agency but was being shut down and sold as a completely vacant bunker, however he gets a telephone call midway through his spiel and instead provides it as a going concern. After the phone call, Agent 14 then proceeds to make a full tour of the bunker with the player, explaining how the facility works. After the tour, Agent 14 explains that they need to "bomb someone tomorrow" and proceeds to leave the bunker, telling the player that he will keep in touch and offer further guidance. Layout The main entrance is a large tunnel that connects the bunker with the surface, where the surface point has a large mechanical door that opens upwards and the bunker point has two steel doors that leads to the bunker itself. A cutscene triggers when the player enters to the bunker; and the tunnel is briefly seen when a Mobile Operations Center enters to the bunker. The entry lobby is the main area where the player enters. Four Caddy carts are provided for the owner and their allies for easy navigation in the bunker if the transportation option was added in the purchase. The Bunker Vehicle Workshop is located next to the entry lobby and become operational upon purchase of a Mobile Operations Center and the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. The player can go to the mechanic in order to customize every vehicle of this area (considering that the MOC cab also counts). The research and manufacturing area is connected to the entry lobby (just taking a U-turn from the entrance), where several machines can be seen, as well as a small table where the scientists are seen with blueprints of an Assault Rifle Mk II. Two Vending Machines are seen here as well. If the equipment upgrade is purchased, ventilation systems are seen on the roof. Within the area, there is a office section with a laptop that provides access to Disruption Logistics, which is used to run the gunrunning business operations. On a corner of the management area, the player can find the gun locker and their personal room (if purchased). Next to the research/manufacturing area, there is the storage area, where the gunrunning supplies are stored. Depending of the bunker' supply level, various crates containing weapons and ammunitions are seen here. If the security upgrade is purchased, the entrances will have steel gratings doors. Chemical bathrooms are seen in the small portion connecting the entry lobby, the research/manufacturing area and the storage area. Further ahead from the research/manufacturing area, a shooting range is available for those who purchased it and will have a small alcove containing the shooting range rewards. A set of hallways are seen on a side of the bunker, with a main one providing direct connection between the entrance lobby, the research/manufacturing area and the shooting range, with a secondary hallway connecting the primary hallway to the Bunker Vehicle Workshop. Bunkers Map Gunrunning-GTAO-BunkerMap.png Locations Modification/Fortification Gallery Bunker-GTAO-MapLayout.png|Interior layout. Bunker-GTAO-Grapeseed_Exterior.png|Exterior with access point halo. Bunker-GTAO-EntryLobbyCaddyParking.png|Entry lobby and Caddy parking. Agent`14-GTAO-BunkerHandoverPhoneCall.png|Agent 14 Handing over. Bunker-GTAO-DisruptionLogisticsLaptop.png|Disruption Logistics laptop. Bunker-GTAO-VehicleWorkshop.png|The Vehicle Workshop and mechanic. Bunker-GTAO-LivingQuarters.png|Living quarters. Bunker-GTAO-ShootingRange.png|Shooting Range. Bunker-GTAO-ShootingRangeRewards.png|Shooting range rewards. Caddy3-GTAO-AustinPowersReference.png|The Austin Power's reference. Trivia *At some point before the tour, one can see the employees in the background carrying an EMP device and mistakenly dropping it mid-way, in which Agent 14 complains about "not destroying things". This particular scene is the same used at the end of the heist setup mission Humane Raid - EMP, where they also accidentally dropped it when one of the employees opens the back door of an Insurgent. The difference is that, in the bunker scene, it sounds as if it was a light metallic object, while the one in the heist scene sounds like a proper heavy metallic object. *The Bunker shared interior map, along with Warehouses, Vehicle Warehouses and Hangars, is located under Terminal, as the Adversary Modes that takes place in the Bunker will have the corresponding items in there. Navigation es:Búnker Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V